Is True Love Forever?
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy’s back in lovely Edmonton and is happy to be reunited with her love, William. But, things have changed since she left last summer, things like Will. --Sequel to True Love--
1. Default Chapter

Title: Is True Love Forever?  
  
Summary: Buffy's back in lovely Edmonton and is happy to be reunited with her love, William. But, things have changed since she left last summer, things like Will. Sequel to True Love!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Here's the sequel to True Love you guys have been asking for =P lol. I had it written up already, so I thought that I should be nice and put it up. However, I'm back to starting stories and not finishing them before I start another, so I cant promise updates real soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy climbed out of the back seat of the Sebring. The trip she had been waiting for all year was finally here and she couldn't stop smiling. She was going to see Will again and she couldn't be happier. She removed her bag from the trunk and quickly ran up and threw it on her bed.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be home in awhile!" she yelled, out the door.  
  
"Okay Buffy, be safe," her mother said.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy called a cab and headed into town. When she got there, she paid the driver and jumped out. She walked into the Teen Bean, remembering memories of her and Will there together. Music filled her ears and she walked around, frantically in search of her love. She was close to giving up when she saw him. He looked different, unrecognizable even, but the eyes were a dead give away. No one could forget those intense, blue eyes. She walked over to him.  
  
"Will!" she yelled.  
  
He turned around and looked her over. "Well well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Will?" she asked, confused, he didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
"Its Spike luv . . . Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
His words felt like a knife was piercing her heart. Tears started streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably and she ran out of the hang out. 'How could he not know who I was?' she thought to herself. She ran in the direction of the secret place Spike had shown her. She sat down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy woke up to a bang. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Will staring back at her, shocked.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"You really don't know?" she asked, hurt in her voice.  
  
He thought for a minute and sat next to her. Studying her features, a shocked, saddened look appeared on his face. "Buffy?"  
  
She nodded. "You've changed," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't."  
  
"Kind of," she said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, pure coldness in his voice.  
  
"I come here every year. What'd you get amnesia too?"  
  
He was speechless and right now, Buffy didn't want to be around him. 'Do I tell him about Alexandra?' she thought. He should know . . .  
  
"Buffy, if you came looking for a relationship, just go back to where you came from."  
  
Buffy felt more tears forming, but swallowed them back. How could he be so cruel? Did he just not care anymore? Had last summer meant nothing to him?  
  
"Fuck you," she said quietly.  
  
"Buffy . . . I'm in love with someone else. Its harsh reality, move on. Last summer was great, but did you really think it would last pet?"  
  
Buffy could not believe what she was hearing. She just wanted to punch him, kill him even.  
  
"There's something I have to . . ." Someone yelling for Spike cut her off.  
  
"Hold on Dawn!" he yelled and looked back at Buffy. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
A brown haired girl appeared. She was dressed in a red sundress and was obviously pregnant. Was this some sick joke? All a big lie?  
  
"Spike . . . Who's she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No one luv. Part of my past." Spike said and stood up, wrapping an arm around Dawn. "We're having a baby."  
  
'We already have one,' Buffy thought, but she just stared off into space. When he didn't get a reply he nodded and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat there, crying for an hour before deciding to head back to the cottage. She needed her friend, Willow. She took a cab back and arrived home in ten minutes. She paid the driver with what little money she had left and ran inside. Her parents were snuggled on the sofa, asleep. Buffy thought back to all the times her and Will fell asleep in each other's arms there, but she shook them away. They only brought pain, something she had too much of. She ran into her room and looked to the baby lying in the crib. She walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hi Lexi, mommy's home," she said and walked over to her bed.  
  
She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Willow's number.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
"Willow? Can you talk?" Buffy asked.  
  
'Buffy? Of course, what's wrong? Is Lexi okay? Hey, have you met up with Will?' Willow asked.  
  
Buffy told Willow everything, which led her to tears. Willow even shed a few herself. Alexandra started crying so Buffy ended the conversation and picked up her daughter.  
  
"Hey baby, SHH don't cry. We'll be okay; we don't need your daddy," she said, stroking what little bit of blonde hair the baby had. "He wasn't there through my pregnancy, and he wasn't there when you were born, he doesn't need to be there while you grow up. We can be strong together. I promise you I'll find you a good daddy, one that loves you as much as I do, if that's possible," she told her daughter.  
  
Alexandra finally stopped crying and Buffy took her downstairs into the kitchen. She sat her on her lap and fed her, her bottle. The phone rang and Buffy balanced Dawn on her knee to answer it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy? Hello, Its Becky, Will's sister, remember?'  
  
"Oh yeah, hey."  
  
'Hi, how are things?'  
  
"Oh, um, they're okay I guess."  
  
'That's good. Remember how I told you you'd always have a place at my salon? Well I was wondering if you wanted a job for this summer.'  
  
"Oh, thank you, but I'll have to get back to you, is that okay?"  
  
'Yes, that's fine. Say, have you run into William?'  
  
"Um, no. I guess I'll see him around, he's probably changed a lot though."  
  
'Yeah, he got really depressed when you left Buffy. Everyone told him to move on, that he shouldn't concentrate on one girl, but he loved you too much. Then he met Dawn and things just . . . Went crazy.'  
  
'Depressed? Poor Will, I mean Spike. Still, if he loved me, he wouldn't have even thought of another girl, I know I didn't. Another guy I mean, not a girl,' Buffy thought. "Thanks Becky, I'll call you when I decide."  
  
'Okay Buffy, it was nice to talk to you again,' she said and the line went flat.  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and put Alexandra's bottle in the sink. She walked out to the living room, where her parents were still asleep on the sofa. She found her dad's keys, wrote a note to her parents and headed outside. She had gotten her drivers license two months ago, but had driven for almost a year before. She stuck Alexandra in the car seat in the back and drove away from the cottage.  
  
"Lexi, how about we go for a drive around the good old town of Edmonton? You know, come to think of it, we need a stroller. We forgot it in Sunnydale, fuck. Shit, I mean, don't ever say those words," Buffy said.  
  
~*~  
  
They pulled into the mall parking lot. Buffy got out and un-strapped Lexi from the car seat.  
  
"Now if you're good, I promise I'll buy you something a little extra okay?" She didn't really expect an answer from a two-month-old baby.  
  
Buffy carried Lexi into the mall and headed for the baby store. She walked in and was surrounded by miniature stuff. Mini clothes, mini shoes, mini brushes, mini everything. She walked over to the stroller section and an older lady with grayish hair walked over to her.  
  
"May I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a cheap stroller. One for her," she said, motioning to the baby in her arms.  
  
"I see. Well, this stroller is a nice one, and it's not too expensive."  
  
It was a smaller, single blue umbrella stroller, nothing special but good enough to last until they got home.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Around twenty-five."  
  
"I'll take it," Buffy said.  
  
Ten minutes later Buffy wheeled Lexi out of the baby store. It felt good to not be carrying the weight. She pushed her into a clothes store for herself, "Stitches". She felt the clerks' eyes on her and the stroller but ignored them. She did a quick browse, seeing nothing she wanted and left.  
  
"Want to get something to eat?" she asked Lexi. "Oops, that's right, baby food only and you were already fed. Sorry baby."  
  
When Buffy finished eating she decided to head into "Toys R Us". Lexi had been good, and like Buffy promised, if she were good she'd get something. She strolled through the isles until she came upon a small pink pig, much like hers.  
  
"Do you want a Mrs. Gordo?" Buffy asked.  
  
Alexandra laughed and Buffy took that as a yes. She handed the toy to her daughter and strolled up to the check out. She paid for the pig, after prying it from Lexi's little hands and they were on their way out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed, startled. Her mother stood there, looking angry.  
  
"Mom? What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You took the car and left. Did you go meet Will?"  
  
"What? No, mom I took Alexandra to the mall. I got a stroller cause I forgot the one at home and I got her a toy. I didn't go anywhere else. I left you a note."  
  
Joyce didn't know that Will was the father, but she had a pretty good idea. Buffy hadn't been too detailed, she just said she was pregnant and the father didn't want anything to do with the baby. Of course they were upset, but they helped her take care of Alexander when she needed a break, or had to work.  
  
"Okay, get dressed, you have work," Joyce said.  
  
"What? I don't have a job," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, you are going to work at the salon, you need the money to take care of Alexandra."  
  
Buffy just nodded and watched her mother take Lexi and leave the room. She got up and sleepily got into the shower, almost falling a couple of times, Lexi had kept her up most of the night. When she was finished showering, she put her wet hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of cotton shorts with CUTE on the butt and a sky blue tank top to match. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Her mother had called a taxi, so it was waiting for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, hey, its so good to see you again," Will's mother said, pulling Buffy into a hug.  
  
"Its good to see you Mrs. Ramsden," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh please, call me Darla," she said.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked over to the counter that Becky sat behind.  
  
"You can have half of my appointments, okay?" Becky said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your mom told us," Becky said.  
  
Buffy didn't understand. "Told you . . . Oh."  
  
"Is it Will?" Becky asked.  
  
"Y-No, no its not," Buffy said, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
"Do you have any pictures?" Darla asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said and took out her wallet. "There, that's my Lexi," she said.  
  
Alexandra was in a purple dress with little pink roses around the waist area. It was her baby picture, taken maybe a month or so ago.  
  
"She's beautiful Buffy," Becky said.  
  
"I agree," Darla said.  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"You know . . ." Becky was cut off when Spike and Dawn stormed in.  
  
"Mum, I need some . . . Buffy?" Spike asked, looking over the blonde girl.  
  
"Yeah, I work here, or did you forget that too?"  
  
Spike shook off her comment and returned to what he was saying to his mum.  
  
"I need some cash," he said, looking over the counter.  
  
Accidentally he caught a glimpse of the baby picture. He knew his mother didn't have any other kids except for him and Becky, and Becky didn't have any so then it had to be . . . 'No, it couldn't be Buffy's,' he thought. It was a friend of Becky's.  
  
"Why should I give you any money William?"  
  
"Its Spike," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Doesn't your girlfriend get enough money for the two of you? How much do you get a night? Or does it all depend on what they want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Jealous luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hardly William."  
  
"Its Spike!" he yelled.  
  
"You really aren't as bad as you seem, some of us know who you really are," Buffy said, changing her tone of voice from anger, to sadness.  
  
"Care to test that theory pet?"  
  
"Ouuu, what's Spike going to do? Knock me up . . . Little late . . ." she finished quietly.  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So mum . . ."  
  
"No, go get a job."  
  
"But it's for a bloody good cause!"  
  
"And what might that be?" Becky asked.  
  
"Dawn, she needs to get some baby stuff," he said quietly.  
  
"How far are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Six months," Dawn answered.  
  
"Its hard, huh? But trust me, its all worth it at the end, if you keep it . . ." Buffy realized what she was saying. She was speaking from experience and she didn't want Spike to know that. But it was a little late for that too.  
  
"What do you mean, trust me?" Spike asked.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . ." Buffy stammered.  
  
"You what luv?" Spike asked, impatient.  
  
"I was pregnant alright?"  
  
"What?" A mixture of emotions showed on Spike's face.  
  
"You heard me. But don't worry, she's not yours and if she were she'd have nothing to do with you. She'd just be part of your past, she wouldn't exist to you and that's the way it is. Because she isn't yours," Buffy said, a tear falling from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What is she talking about Spikey?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing Dawn, lets get out of here," he said and left.  
  
"I'm sorry, but can I not work today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Its okay Buffy, you go on." Becky said and Buffy grabbed her picture before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
{The waves crashed against the shore as Buffy walked along the beach. She could feel the cool water over her feet and the sand in-between her toes. Ahead of her Alexandra was playing in the sand, building a sand castle.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She hears her name being called and turns to face him. The one that showed so much love, so much passion, the man of her dreams.  
  
"Will, where did you go?" she asks, concern and anger mixed with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Sorry luv, I had to stop somewhere."  
  
He pulls out something from behind his back, revealing a white and red rose, the stems intertwined together.  
  
"Oh Will," she says and throws herself into his arms. "They're beautiful."  
  
"Where's bit?" he asks, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"She's building a sand castle," Buffy explains and the two join hands as they walk over to their daughter.  
  
"Daddy!" she screams and jumps into his strong arms. "Will you come build with me?"  
  
"Sure pet. Go run along and I'll be right there," he says and sets her on the ground, watching as she runs off.  
  
"Will, I'm so glad we worked everything out, she loves you so much," Buffy says, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
  
"Me too. I love both of you with all my heart and soul, you're my two girls," he says and kisses her forehead}  
  
Buffy sat up, sweat pouring down her face. It was a dream, only a dream. A tear joined in and she laid back down. It wasn't real, they weren't together anymore, he didn't love her, and he never did. A screeching baby caused Buffy to yet again sit up. She climbed out of bed and lifted the little baby from her sleeping area.  
  
"SHH Alexandra, SHH. We'll find ourselves a good man, a daddy for you and a husband for me. I promise you. We wont settle for someone like Wi - Spike. He never loved me, he never cared."  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy Summers reporting for duty," Buffy said, walking into the Salon.  
  
"Buffy, glad to see you're okay," Becky said. "I hope you're okay with dealing with the phone. I didn't know if you were coming, so I . . ."  
  
"Its fine. Phones are good," Buffy said, jumping onto the seat behind the desk.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood."  
  
"Yeah well I just figure I've been depressing lately, and the last thing I want to do is make you all depressed. And the second last thing I want to do is be depressed. So happiness all around."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
The phone rang and Buffy smiled at her friend before answering. "Becky's Beauty Salon, how can I help you?"  
  
'Becky?'  
  
"No, this is Buffy."  
  
'Can I speak to my mum pet?'  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, realizing who it was. She put the phone down and walked over to Becky. "Where's y our mom at?"  
  
"Back, why?"  
  
"Her son's on the phone," Buffy said. "I'll go tell her." Buffy walked down the short hallway and opened the door. She saw Darla sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Darla? Will's on the phone."  
  
"Did he say what he needed?"  
  
"No, he didn't. Do you want me to ask?"  
  
"No, its fine sweetheart. Can you ask him to call my cell phone? I don't want him to be hogging the line."  
  
"Of course," Buffy said, before leaving. Sitting back in her chair, Buffy picked up the phone. "You still there?"  
  
'Where's my mum?'  
  
"She asked me to ask you to call her cell phone."  
  
'Oh, alright.'  
  
"Bye now," Buffy said, hanging up. She looked up to see Becky staring back at her. "What? So I'm not the kindest to him. He didn't give me a reason to be . . . Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Would it be okay if Alexandra came in at lunch time. My mom usually looks after her, but she has to be elsewhere and my dad's busy."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Thanks. I'd say she was an angel, but I'd obviously be lying. She won't cry a lot though, as long as she has her Mrs. Gordo."  
  
Becky raised an eyebrow and Buffy laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Joyce walked into the Salon, Alexandra in baby seat (.:a/n:. you know what I mean, lol). Buffy stood from her seat behind the desk and took the baby from her mother. She placed the carrier on the desk and picked Alexandra up.  
  
"Lexi, meet Becky," Buffy said, bringing her over to her older friend.  
  
"She's even more adorable in person."  
  
"You wont be saying that when she stops smiling and starts screaming."  
  
"Probably not," Becky laughed.  
  
"And who's this?" Darla asked, coming out from the back.  
  
"This is my little girl, Alexandra."  
  
"Isn't she something," Darla said. "She's got gorgeous blue eyes."  
  
"Like her father," Buffy sighed. 


	2. Different

Title: Is True Love Forever?  
  
Summary: Buffy's back in lovely Edmonton and is happy to be reunited with her love, William. But, things have changed since she left last summer, things like Will. Sequel to True Love!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P

  
  
Buffy sat at the desk in the salon; baby Alexandra sitting on her lap. The little girl was curiously taking in the desk before her, tracing her small hand over the markings and giggling. Buffy smiled down at her daughter. Maybe it wasn't the best time for her to be a parent, but every day she looked into those blue eyes, love overwhelmed her, and she couldn't imagine not having this baby in her life.  
  
The phone started ringing, knocking Buffy out of her trance and she answered the phone just as someone walked in. Her eyes lifted from the desk to the door, and she frowned when she saw the bleached blonde standing there.  
  
"Yes, we're open that day," Buffy said to the woman on the phone. "Is four o clock good for you? Great. If you have to cancel, just call back and we can reschedule. Okay. You're welcome, bye."  
  
Spike walked over to her and let out a sigh. Buffy didn't say anything; she waited for him to start.  
  
"That yours?" he asked, nodding to the baby in her arms.  
  
"Her name is Alexandra, not 'that'. And yeah, she is."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Will," Becky said, walking over to the two. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Mum said I could borrow the car. Know where she is?"  
  
"She's in the back. I'll go get the keys," Becky said before disappearing.  
  
The ex couple stayed in an awkward silence, not sure of what to say. Buffy stood up, resting Lexi on her hip. She walked over to the baby seat and gently laid her down in it. She picked up Mrs. Gordo from the desk and placed it in her tiny hands.  
  
"Gave your pig to your daughter?" Spike asked, cracking the silence.  
  
"No. It's a different one," Buffy said. "Surprised you remember Mr. Gordo. Thought you had amnesia for a minute there."  
  
"What's up your ass?" Spike asked, following her back to the desk. "I didn't do anything to you."  
  
'Except get another girl pregnant and forget about our love I thought would last forever,' she thought, and felt like saying. But instead, something different came out. "You have an attitude problem that seriously needs adjusting."  
  
"You're just mad cause I didn't member who you were, huh luv?"  
  
"I couldn't care less, William. You are my past. Lexi is my future," she said. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Spike just laughed at himself before walking into the back to get the keys that his sister was taking forever to get. 'She probably bloody planned this whole thing. Thought me and goldilocks would work it all out and be a lovey dovey couple again.'   
  
Buffy walked into the house, Lexi in her arms. She had left the seat in the car, because she knew they'd be going out soon again. Her mother followed her inside, closing the door.  
  
"Want me to take her Sweetie?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, handing her the little girl. "If it's okay, I'd like to go out."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Probably nowhere special. I just need to get out of the house," Buffy said. "So, can I?"  
  
"Of course. Have fun."   
  
Buffy drove around Edmonton, taking in the scenery that she had seen a million times before. But every year something was different. This time, it was Will. Or should I say Spike. 'What kind of name is Spike anyway? So not cool. I can't believe he got another girl pregnant. That jackass. And he's gonna be there for her. Like he wasn't for me.'  
  
A car honked behind her, and Buffy snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she was still stopped at a red light. Quickly she stepped on the gas and took off. She pulled over into the parking lot of the club 'Teen Bean'.  
  
'Screw Spike. I can find another guy, one who's worth my time,' she thought.  
  
Walking inside, she looked around. The place was packed with young teens, along with a few college students. She made her way over to a sofa and sat down alone. 'What are you doing Buffy? How are you ever supposed to meet anyone sitting here?'  
  
She looked down at her finger, and played with the ring that sat on it. 'What happened to the promise Will? Forget about that too. About how you promised our love would last, that I'd come back and we'd be together. Stupid loser.'  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Buffy looked up to lock eyes with a beautiful pare of blue ones. The guy was tall and had light blonde hair. 'Au natural,' Buffy thought. 'Unlike Spike.'  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"I'm Nathan," he said, offering his hand.  
  
Buffy shook it and smiled. "Buffy."  
  
"That's a different name. Is it short for anything?"  
  
"Nope, just Buffy."  
  
"Well just Buffy, care to dance?" he asked, standing and once again offering his hand.  
  
"I'd love to." 

Thanks to:

Elizance

Courtney37


	3. Nathan

Title: Is True Love Forever?  
  
Summary: Buffy's back in lovely Edmonton and is happy to be reunited with her love, William. But, things have changed since she left last summer, things like Will. Sequel to True Love!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P

* * *

Buffy was sitting on the couch next to Nathan at the Teen Bean. The two had finished their dance, and now were engaged in a conversation. For some reason, Buffy felt strangely attracted to him. 'Could I really have a crush on another guy? Other than Spike? No. Well why shouldn't I?'  
  
"So you're a college student? Where at?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sunnydale. Have you heard of it? Most people haven't, it's a small town. I usually come up here with my folks on vacation though, it's a tradition."  
  
"Sunnydale? That's where I live," Buffy said. "Odd how we've never crossed paths."  
  
"Are you in college?"  
  
'Oh no,' Buffy thought. 'This is where he finds out how young I am and loses interest. Oh god, what do I do? Lie? No, I cant.' "Not quite," she said, nervously. "I'm still in high school."  
  
"Lucky you," he said. "I wish I could turn back time."  
  
She smiled. "You're not running away."  
  
"Why would I? Just because you're a bit younger than me, doesn't mean I'm spooked. Unless you think it's creepy, a college guy hitting on you."  
  
"Not at all," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna leave this place?" he asked. "I mean, its cool and all. But we could go for a drive, get an ice-cream."  
  
"As long as ice-cream is involved, I'll go anywhere," Buffy said and he smiled.  
  
"I have my car here."  
  
"So do I," Buffy said. "Problem?"  
  
"Which one's nicer?" he asked, laughing. "I have a mustang convertible."  
  
"Okay, definitely yours," Buffy said. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall," he said, standing and offered his hand. Buffy smiled as he pulled her up off the sofa. "So what kind of ice-cream do you like?"  
  
"Where to start . . ."

* * *

Nathan pulled his car into the Teen Bean parking lot. He looked over at Buffy who was smiling at him.  
  
"This was fun," she said.  
  
"So you'd like to do it again? Or are you just saying that to be kind."  
  
"No, I definitely want to do it again," she said, laughing. "Thanks for the ice-cream."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"Do you have a pen?" she asked.  
  
"I think I have one in . . ." he said, searching through his bag in the back seat. "Here."  
  
Buffy took it from him and turned his hand over. She wrote her number down on the palm of his hand and underneath it wrote her name.  
  
"Just incase you forget," she said.  
  
"I don't think I could."  
  
The two locked eyes and Buffy felt herself drowning in them. 'Am I really feeling this? I haven't since Spike. Maybe it's for the best. I should move on, and be happy. Spike doesn't want me,' she thought. She closed her eyes as their heads grew closer, and felt his lips touch hers. It wasn't like when she had first kissed Spike. 'Why am I comparing? He's not Spike. You need to get over him Buffy! Hello, cute, interested guy kissing you!'  
  
He pulled away and smiled. "Unfortunately, this is where we say good-bye."  
  
'We don't have to,' Buffy thought. "Unfortunately. Call me," she said, opening the car door and getting out.

* * *

Buffy sat curled up on her sofa, watching the morning cartoons. She didn't have to work until lunch time, so she had some time to spare. She looked down at her soggy cereal with disgust before standing and walking over to the kitchen. Placing the bowl in the sink, she turned around to open the fridge when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its Nathan.'  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
'Is this a bad time?'  
  
"No, no. I was just putting my cereal to rest." Buffy realized how stupid that sounded and regretted saying it. "Don't mind me. I'm like this when I don't get much sleep."  
  
'Up late thinking of me?'  
  
"Something like that. Were you?"  
  
'No, actually I got plenty of rest.'  
  
Buffy felt saddened, and went silent.  
  
'But I was dreaming of you.'  
  
All of a sudden, her mood changed and she was smiling uncontrollably. "Really?"  
  
'How could I not? You leave quite an impression.'  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
'Now to the reason why I called . . .I called cause I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch with me?'  
  
"I do. But I cant."  
  
'Oh. Other plans?'  
  
"Work."  
  
'Where do you work? Maybe I could stop by on your break? Or am I smothering? If I am, tell me.'  
  
"No, you're not. And if you are, then I like being smothered." She paused. "I work at Becky's Beauty Salon. Have you heard?"  
  
'Yeah, I know where it is. The strip mall, right?'  
  
"Yep. My breaks around 2."  
  
'I'll be there.'  
  
"Great."  
  
'Well, I'll let you go. You probably have better things to do than talk to me.'  
  
"No, I don't," she said, but fringed. 'God Buff, could you get any lamer?' "I mean, yeah, things. Many things. Important ones too."  
  
He laughed. 'I'll see you at two.'  
  
"Two."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone, feeling embarrassed, but happy. She was finally moving on from Spike. Maybe this was for the best. No, no doubt. This was for the best.  
  
Alexandra started crying upstairs and Buffy sighed. "How am I supposed to tell him I have a kid?" 


	4. Jealousy

Title: Is True Love Forever?  
  
Summary: Buffy's back in lovely Edmonton and is happy to be reunited with her love, William. But, things have changed since she left last summer, things like Will. Sequel to True Love!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P

* * *

Elizance: Thanks, glad you like it :o)  
  
Aurora: Thanks, I'm glad you like it too :o) lol  
  
SpUfFyFaN296: I know that his feelings have changed, and it seems like they've changed drastically, and maybe they have, but it will all be explained and stuff later on in the story.  
  
Now, as for this chappy goes, I don't have Word on my computer due to a crash, and so I'm writing this on wordpad. My grammar sucks butt, so excuse any mistakes please

* * *

Buffy walked into the salon, a bag slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face. She waved to Becky who was in the middle of cutting someone's hair as she walked past her into the back room.  
  
She opened the door and was about to walk inside, when she saw Spike holding Dawn in the chair. She was kissing his neck seductively and Buffy watched as his hand traveled up and down her back.  
  
"Ahem," she said, interrupting them. She felt like her heart was tearing apart, but tried her best to ignore the feeling. "I just ate."  
  
"No one told you to watch," Dawn said angrily, still lying in Spike's arms.  
  
"Kinda hard to miss. What are you two doing here anyway? Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Buffy asked, resting her bag on a table in the corner.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Dawn said, standing up from Spike's lap and looking at her watch. "I have a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Do you need a drive?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks baby," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She looked over at Buffy, giving her a dirty look before leaving the room.  
  
Buffy returned it before going back to her bag. She knew Spike hadn't left the room yet, and turned around to look at him. He was cleaning up the mess him and Dawn had made. 'Still the same old Will,' she thought. 'Or maybe I'm just hallucinating.'  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you, its not nice to stare," he said, looking up at her.  
  
She looked away immediately, and down to her bag. "I wasn't staring."

"Right pet, whatever you say."

Buffy tried not to go off at him, so she took a deep breath and continued to get ready for work. Spike walked over to her and looked down at the things she was pulling out of her bag. 'Baby stuff,' he thought.

'Baby stuff and more baby stuff. She sure does live for that kid. .Bloody hell, Buffy can't have a kid. She wouldn't sleep with someone after what we had. .'

"Is there something you want?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.

"No," he said, backing up. "Just leaving."

She didn't say anything, just watched as he left the room.

* * *

Buffy looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was five to two, and she was getting more nervous by the second. Which probably wasn't good for the lady who sat beneath the scissors.

"How does it look?" the older woman asked, looking up at Buffy. "D-Does it look awful?"

Some hairdressers would take this as an insult, but Buffy just smiled. "That, you will have to see for yourself."

She handed the woman a mirror and a smile appeared on her face. "My oh my. I had my doubts about you, being so young and all. But," she said, motioning for Buffy to come closer. "You did a better job then Becky."

"I heard that Mrs. Anderson," Becky said from the counter.

The door opened, and Buffy's head snapped up. Her smile disappeared when she saw that it was Spike who entered, not Nathan. 'What is he gonna say when he sees Nathan? Maybe he won't be here,' Buffy thought.

The door opened once more, and her smile reappeared. 'So much for that thought.'

"Hey Nathan," she said, walking over to him.

"Hello," he said, leaning down and kissing her quickly on the lips. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Was I allowed to do that?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Becky asked nosely from the counter.

"Nathan, this is Becky, my boss. Becky, this is Nathan my-. . My-. ."

"Boyfriend," he finished for her.

'Boyfriend?!' Spike thought, his anger rising. 'What do you mean boyfriend? Buffy would never go for a sodden Poof like that. Look at him! He's twice her age.'

"Aren't you gonna introduce me luv?" Spike asked, containing his rage, and appearing to be overly confident.

She sighed. "Spike, Nathan. Nathan, Spike."

"So how long have you two been dating?" Spike asked.

"Since when does that concern you Spike?" Buffy said, but smirked. "I get it now. You're jealous."

The look on his face was priceless to her. It was as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. He choked on his words for a minute before finally managing to form sentences.

"I am not jealous," he said. "I have a lady."

"That never stopped you before," she said.

"We weren't together," he said. "When you left, so did my love for you."

"And my love for you stayed here in Edmonton, and rotted away!" she yelled back at him. She looked over at Nathan who was semi stunned by what was happening. "Sorry Nathan. Um, bad break-up."

Spike laughed. "For you maybe."

"Buffy, why don't you two get out of here? Do what teenagers do," Becky said, speaking up when she felt the right to. "I've got it here."

Buffy gave her a look of thanks before taking Nathan's arm and walking with him outside.

"What'd you bloody do that for?" Spike asked, angrily.

"So its true," she said. "You are jealous."

"Am not!"

"C'mon, I'm your big sis. You honestly think you can trick me?" she laughed. "You still love her."

"No I don't," he said, heading to the door. "I love Dawn."


	5. Talk

Oh my god. Seriously, its been like a year since I last updated! Can you believe that? I wonder if any of the same reviewers are still around? I just re-read TL and I am starting this story back up again ) I'll write another chapter and ya'll tell me if you want more. Its totally cool if you don't, I haven't written in like a long time so I probably suck more then I did way back when... So, please give me feedback!

Oh and S.E.R.R.D, I took your suggestion, thanks a lot it helped me tons!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS/AtS characters. I simply just own my own made-up ones.

* * *

Buffy looked over at Nathan who was busy driving. She smiled, he was a great guy, but why couldn't she get Spike's expression from earlier out of her mind? The moment kept replaying over and over when he saw her with Nathan. _Was he really jealous? Or was that just another one of his acts? _she thought.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Nathan asked, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking of how lucky I am."

"Really? I think I'm the lucky one. It seems like I'm not the only guy who likes you in this town," he said, glancing over at her.

"Who? Spike? No, its not like that," Buffy said, looking to the ground. "We just... We had a thing last year. It was nothing serious. At least to him, anyway."

"Oh, I see... Anything else I should know about you?"

_What do I do? Do I tell him about Lexi? If I do, it might scare him away... But if he can't accept my daughter, then why would I be with him?_

"Um, yeah. Actually, there is. Do you think we could maybe stop somewhere and talk? This is pretty big..."

* * *

"Spike, wait," Becky said, walking over to him. "Look, you and Buffy may not be on the best of terms, but talk to her. You two need to settle this."

Spike didn't say anything, he just walked out the door.

* * *

"What is it?" Nathan asked, pulling into an empty parking lot.

"Ok, I'm sorry I never told you sooner, but you have to understand that I was scared you wouldn't look at me the same way... I really like you, I do. But... It wouldn't be just me that you would be dating. Nathan, I have a daughter." Buffy looked at him, he had a stunned look on his face, staring straight out the front window.

"Wow, well... That's big news." He stayed quiet for a minute. "Is she his?"

Buffy hesitated. _Can I trust him? Is he the only one I can tell this to? No Buffy, no..._

She shook her head. "Her father lives back in Sunnydale. He isn't a part of her life so it doesn't matter about him."

Nathan looked at his watch. "Oh, wow... I have to get back to work, my boss will kill me if I'm late. Why don't I drop you off back at the Salon?"

A wave of sadness hit Buffy. She didn't know how he would react, but she thought that he would have at least been more understanding. He was freaking out on her, bailing on her. Now she had nobody.

_No, that's not true. I have Alexandra and she is all that matters._

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Buffy got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Nathan drove off so quickly, she never even got a chance to say good-bye. The drive back to the Salon had been a silent one, neither spoke.

She walked along the sidewalk, not wanting to go back incase Spike was still there. She just couldn't deal with him right now, she needed someone who wouldn't be smart with her, just listen and comfort her.

"Buffy?"

She turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"What do you want now Spike? Please, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood," she said and started to walk away.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. He looked down at her hand and saw the ring he had given to her last summer. "You still have that?"

She pulled her arm away quickly and ignored the question.

"What do you want Spike?"

"I want to talk Pet," he said, his expression softer then earlier.

"Well, give me a good reason to listen to anything that you have to say and maybe I will consider."

"Because you still love me," he said.

She could feel tears forming but held them back. She could not let Spike see her cry, then he would know just how badly he had hurt her. She wasn't ready to lay her emotions out like that to him, not yet and not ever.

"Five minutes Spike, five minutes," she said. _This is for you Lexi._

He nodded. "Can we go somewhere?"

* * *

They had gone back to the place that was once where they had shared their love. It had been their secret, aside from Angel, but now she knew she wasn't the only girl who had been there with him.

Sitting down, she looked over at Spike.

"Talk."

"I'm only doing this because Becky wanted me too," he said in a cocky tone.

Buffy rolled her eyes and went to stand up, but he pulled her back down beside him.

She looked over at him only to see the boy she remembered from the summer before, not this new "Spike". His eyes were gentle and he looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Do you hate me Luv?"

His question surprised her and caught her off guard. But she quickly got herself back together and responded.

"No Spike, I don't hate you," she said and his face returned to his normal, cocky look. "I hate William for being weak and turning into a slimy snake like you. You aren't the William that I knew, the one I fell in love with last summer. I don't know what happened to him or why he disappeared. All I see now is a scared boy hiding from the truth. I don't understand it. You weren't with me in Sunnydale, but I never changed... At least not like this. I stayed true to you, and our promise."

"That's why you have a daughter, eh Pet? Staying true, yeah right," he said coldy.

Buffy looked up at him through her bangs that fell down on her face, tears in her eyes. She ignored him, she couldn't tell him the truth about Alexandra, it was better for her if she never knew her real father, he was a jerk and didn't deserve to be in her life. He had another baby now. But Buffy needed to know...

"Just answer one question, did you ever truly love me?"

Spike's eyes averted to the ground and she nodded, standing up.

"That's what I thought. Good-bye William, I'll always love you, but I will move on."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Ok, so well... What do you think? Continue or not continue? For those new reviewers, this is a sequel to my other story, True Love. If you care to read it, go ahead.. If not, the story is pretty understandable to just read from here.. 


	6. Moving On

It was the morning after her talk with Spike, Buffy laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Her mother had come in a few minutes before and taken Lexi downstairs to get some breakfast. Buffy was grateful for her mother's help, Joyce knew that being back here wasn't easy for her, even though she never said anything.

Rolling over onto her side, she faced the alarm clock that sat on her night stand. It was time for her to get up and pretend like seeing Spike and Dawn together didn't hurt her. Time to pretend like she had moved on.

_I said I would move on_, she thought. _I never knew it would be this hard..._

She just wanted to go back home. Her summer was not working out the way she had thought it would.

* * *

Buffy sat behind the desk at the Salon, doodling on a piece of paper. It was her turn to look after the phone and book the appointments, which she didn't mind, it was probably best that she didn't cut hair the way her emotions were.

"So, did you talk with Spike?" Becky asked, looking over at her.

Buffy's head perked up quickly. "Yeah, he talked and then I talked."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Buffy asked, smiling. "Its clearer then clear to me how over me and William are. I never had a relationship with Spike and I don't intend to, ever."

Becky was about to say something when the door opened and Spike walked in, Dawn behind him. Buffy was tempted to make a remark on the way that she was dressed but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself from Spike.

_Just play it cool_, she thought, pretending to read something from the appointment book.

"Where's mum?" he asked, walking over to Becky.

"She's in the back," she said, looking up at him, then over to Buffy.

He left the room with Dawn and Becky walked over to the desk.

"Don't pay any mind to them Buffy," she said. "You can do way better then him, trust me. He isn't the same guy you remember. The best thing for you is to just move on and remember the way he used to be."

She offered Buffy a smile, but she just nodded back.

"I know," she said softly.

* * *

Buffy walked into the cabin and threw her bag down onto the floor. She had a long day at the Salon, but luckily for her, Spike had only made a short visit.

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" Buffy called as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed a note on the fridge and walked over to it. "Gone out for the day with Lexi, we'll be home around seven. Love mom," she read out loud. "P.S, dad had to go back to Sunnydale some kind of business emergency. He won't be back for a few days. Enjoy some alone time, you deserve it."

Buffy smiled. Taking care of Lexi had become her whole life, and she loved it. But it was also nice to have a break sometimes, to relax and let her body recover from lack of sleep. She collected a few things from the fridge and headed upstairs where she planned on eating until she fell asleep.

Just as she sat down and made herself comfortable, the phone rang. Slowly she got up and walked over to where it sat on the other side of the room.

"Hello," she said, grumpily.

'Buffy? Its Nathan.'

Her eyes widened and she took a seat back down on the bed. She had been waiting for him to call, but had figured that he had gotten spooked and took off. Maybe she was wrong about him.

"Oh," she said, trying not to let her excitement show. "Did you, um, want something?"

'I wanted to apologize. The way I reacted... It was wrong. But, I mean, I wasn't expecting it at all. Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

"Because I knew you would react the way you did, and I just... I liked you. I didn't want to lose that."

'We all have our secrets, I just wish you would've told me earlier. Buffy, I don't care if you have a daughter. I mean, I care... You know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, it doesn't bother. Yeah, it shocked the hell out of me, but it doesn't bother me. In fact, I'd love to meet her. I know we haven't known each other long Buffy, but I really care about you.'

Buffy's heart melted. _Is this really happening?_ She pinched herself.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the spot on her arm.

'Buffy?'

"Huh? Oh, Nathan... I'm really glad you called."

_What is that? I'm really glad you called? Now he's going to think you aren't interested! _she thought.

"She's with my mom for the day, but maybe we can arrange something for tomorrow?"

'Sounds great. But first, I'd like to hear a bit about her.'

"Ok well you may want to charge up your phone, this could take a while."

* * *

Like? I'm so bad at this.. LoL.. Um any suggestions at all to help me keep moving would be greatly appreciated. And Spike will find out about Lexi being his soon.. Sorry for the B/A fans out there, but this is going to be strictly B/S, B/N. Please review! 


	7. Author's Note

Ok, first off I'm really sorry. I didn't know that she had taken over the story (maybe I did but I can't remember because it was so long ago). I apologize for any confusion and I've e-mailed her, so I'll be waiting to hear back from her. Once I do, I'll give you guys an update on who will be continuing it. Thanks and again I'm really sorry!


End file.
